Yuichi Ido
Yuichi Ido is the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! L.O.G.. He is a traveling duelist and leader of the Hayate Crew, on the search for cards, strong rivals, and assisting wherever a duelist is needed. Appearance Yuichi is roughly 5'10 in height, standing roughly 20+ inches above Hanami and Sato. He has multi-layered hair, the first half being a blue-green rough style hair that hangs in front of his face, and the other half being cyan-colored and spiky. His eyes are lime-green. His outfit consists of a white jacket with a light-brown trim and golden studs over a black shirt covered by a brown, leather strap that goes over his shoulder, black pants, dark-blue shoes. He always wears a white band with a small golden bell attached to it on his right wrist. He also has slightly tan skin. Etymology As a continuing trend with Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists, Yuichi's name contains the syllable "Yu". His last name, "Ido", can be translated as "move", giving relation to his tenancy to never be in once place for too long and to constantly "move forward". Personality Yuichi is considered to be a generally nice, energetic, and driven person. He is always willing to go to great lengths to help someone in need, but he is knows when people actually need help and will often not help those who can help themselves. Yuichi is also very defensive of people he cares for, especially Hanami, who he often defends from the remarks and attacks (sometimes physical) of others. Despite his kind nature, he is often easily agitated and is prone to violent tendencies, though these don't usually last very long. Many people also describe Yuichi as direct, cutting straight to the point in conversations and never beating around the bush when it comes to serious matters. He also seems to possess a notably high amount of intelligence and has a good eye for people; he can usually read people after meeting them once, making him a frightening duelist and person in general. Despite being 19 years old, Yuichi still possesses many child-like traits, one of which he shares with Hanami; his extreme liking for sweets. Much of his secret hiding spot (another childish trait of his) is filled with sweets, varying from candies to even pastries. Despite his rather large appetite and sweet cravings, Yuichi states he never gets any stomach illnesses and has never had a cavity or toothache. His apparent reason for never having any issues is his high metabolism and constant burning of energy. A slightly strange quirk of his is that he has a habit of repeating words he says twice in a row. Biography In the first Event, Yuichi, on a job, Duels Sato Otori. More Coming Later... Abilities Yuichi is very strong, despite his slightly thin appearance. He has main strength his supposed "killer right hook" that he, as he says, trained through many years of ing. Yuichi also posses the ability to change his appearance whenever he Duels to fit whichever Deck he is currently playing. The first layer of his hair, his eyes, and even the trim of his jacket all change to a color matching the Deck, or rather, the Summon method, that he is using. This power is later revealed to be one of the two powers gifted by the Power of Bond, the other effect being currently unknown. The bell strapped around his wrist grants him this ability and in unison with Hana's strap allows her to control her powers. At some point in the story, Yuichi also gains the power to combine his soul with the soul of his Phantom King - Illusion Fox, and gains immense amounts of strength, magical powers such as flight, and even the ability to use the Illusion Spear. In this form, his entire hair turns white, his eyes turn red, he gains 3 red marks under each of his eyes and his skin becomes pale. His jacket turns completely black and he gains a pair of dark blue gloves, the same worn by "Illusion Fox". Most noticeably, "Illusion Fox"'s ears and one of his tails also appears on Yuichi in this form. Protagonist.jpg|Yuichi normal form Protagonist Ritual.jpg|Yuichi Ritual Form Protagonist Synchro.jpg|Yuichi Synchro Form Protagonist Illusion Combined.jpg|Yuichi and "Illusion Fox" combined Deck Yuichi uses various Decks, each one bearing a different archetype and Summon method. Each Deck is speared headed by a "King Card", and is never part of the main archetype of the Deck. In all of his Decks, while he doesn't consider it his ace, he calls Miracle Knight - Hana the cornerstone of his Deck, due to it being present in all of his Decks and having a wide array of uses. Soul His "main" Deck is a "Phantasmal Deck, based on Yokai from Japanese mythology. This Deck focuses on Soul Monsters, and as a result, many of his monsters have effects they gain while they are Soul Material. His ace card for this Deck, Phantom King - Illusion Fox, is also his universal ace card, being present in even his non-Soul Monster based Decks. His Soul Deck, unlike the rest of his Decks, is more prone to OTK tactics, such as the combining of "Illusion Fox" and "Illusion Sword. As a result, Yuichi rarely uses this Deck, though he still considers it his "main". Synchro Yuichi's second Deck is a "'Dragonic'" Deck, based on as the name says, Dragons. It's main purpose is to spawn lower leveled monsters for the purpose of Synchro Summoning and also uses a lot of card effects to destroy cards on the field.The "King Card" for this Deck is Dragon King - Inferno Feather, and "Illusion Fox" is used as a contingency plan in case it gets destroyed. Trivia * Yuichi Ido is essentially an alternative version of , a protagonist by the same creator, simply given slightly designs, different story, etc. * Yuichi's ability to change forms and having multiple Decks along with having a card that can change forms (or rather, a person that can change into card in this instance) is based on the Battle Spirits character, Rei, though Yuichi's personality stays the same regardless of what form he's in. * The jacket that Yuichi wears is the same jacket, albeit with a different colored trim, that is worn by Yuda Amuka. * Majority of Yuichi's Decks are often references to Decks used by characters in previous Yu-Gi-Oh! series (both canon and non-canon ones). * Yuichi's ideal voice actor would be Yuki Kaji. Category:Characters